<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relics Of Lost Memories by Hatsanddocmartens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218773">Relics Of Lost Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsanddocmartens/pseuds/Hatsanddocmartens'>Hatsanddocmartens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blupjeans Week (The Adventure Zone), Dorks in Love, Fluff, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podcast, Theatre, no beta we die like men, they are a theatre crew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsanddocmartens/pseuds/Hatsanddocmartens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where they don't have to save the world, Taako, Lucretia, Lup, Barry, Magnus, Merle and Davenport created their theatre company, The Seven Birds. They have to compete with another company, The Hunger, and its leader John to be Lord Artemis Sterling's personal crew. The best company gets to perform in the legendary Room of Creation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone), The Director | Lucretia &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relics Of Lost Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just before 4 AM, the, usually buzzed with activity, city of Phandalin was almost silent. At the exception of early workers and people coming home from drinking and partying the night away, everyone was asleep. If Lucretia usually enjoyed that quiet time where she had no pressure to do anything, that day wasn’t a usual one. Instead of being in her small but cozy apartment reading or drinking coffee before she had to start her work for the day, she was dressed, coffee free and nervously walking through the city to join her friends at the old theatre. When Merle, Magnus, Taako, Lup, Barry, Davenport and her had created their theatre company a couple of years ago she was named responsable of finding and adapting plays for the crew. They’d been asking her when they'd present a play she wrote herself for almost a year now but Lucretia had successfully pushed that moment for as long as she could. Unfortunately, Davenport had taken her aside a couple of months ago to tell her that they had a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wanted them to present something Lucretia wrote. He didn’t give her more detail but, not having the courage to say no to him, she had been writing a play since and today was the day Davenport would explain to them all what was this opportunity and Lucretia would then pitch her play.</p><p>As she approached the familiar theatre, she felt the temptation to continue walking passed the small building growing on her. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to cancel the meeting, she could say she needed more time or she could pretend like she forgot. Before she started spiralling more, a familiar voice got her out of her thoughts,</p><p>«Hey Luce, ready for the big day?»</p><p>Lucretia turned to see the ever so perfectly put together Taako smiling at her. «Yeah, I think I am, hope the play meets y’all expectations» she answered, nervously wringing her hands.</p><p>«Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be great.» Lucretia gave a grateful smile to Lup who put her hand on her.</p><p>The three of them went inside to join Magnus, Barry and Davenport who were already there. While they made small talk, still waiting on Merle to show up, Lucretia read her work one last time. Only Taako, Lup and Barry, the latter forced by the twins, had volunteered to be actors for her play. Overall she was proud of herself but couldn't help but hope Davenport would take on the pitching part. It was only the seven of them and they were basically one big, dysfunctional family but she was way more comfortable behind the scenes, writing, reading and listening. Their short friend finally arrived and Davenport asked them to all sit.</p><p>«I couldn’t say anything before it was made official but I received the information, a couple of months ago, that Lord Artemis Sterling would be hosting auditions to find his personal theatre company in Neverwinter » he said, causing the still sleepy crew to totally wake up and a cacophony of reactions and questions to ensued.</p><p>Lucretia suddenly felt her throat closing with the new pressure that had just now fallen on her shoulder. No one seemed to notice the young woman’s lack of reaction and Davenport continued, «The audition is in 6 months and the winning company gets to play in the legendary Room Of Creation, now, Lucretia will present us the play she wrote and that we will present at the audition.»</p><p>Lucretia forced herself to snap back to reality and got up to go on stage. She took a deep breath and started speaking: « So the play is called Relics of Lost Memories, two scientists wake up one morning having forgotten almost everything about their lives. The only clue they can find is an old audio recorder with only one message on it.»</p><p>«They’re secret agents that got brainwashed so they don’t reveal a super secret and diabolical plan?»</p><p>Lucretia sighted «No Merle, I mean that is a good idea don’t get me wrong...maybe for another play but in this one the message is that they are in danger and they need to find seven relics that will give them their memories back. Their quest brings them into many different planes of existence and each relic is protected by a guardian that they have to beat to take the relic. During the time they travel they fall in love with each other until in the end, one has to sacrifice themselves so the other can regain their memory but they decide that they would rather stay together and not have all their memory back.»</p><p>«I love it, I’ve always wanted to play a tragic character», Lup said</p><p>«Thank you» Lucretia said, feeling the weight on her shoulder getting a little bit lighter. «For the two scientists in love I was thinking of you, Lup, and Barry, Taako you would play each one of the seven guardians they have to fight...assuming that’s okay of course.»</p><p>«You bet it is» chimed Taako and Lup simultaneously.</p><p>Lucretia turned to Barry who looked a bit flustered «Yeah, I mean I was kind of hoping for a smaller role? Maybe a tree or something? I am no actor and I would hate to ruin your play».</p><p>The writer didn’t have time to answer Barry that Lup said «Come on Barry, you have to play a nerdy scientist...I think you can handle that, don’t you? Unless...that’s not the problem you have with the play?»</p><p>«What? No that..that’s not...I’ll do it» Barry said finally.</p><p>Her pitch done, Lucretia joined the others and Davenport took on the meeting. «So I will make this quick, it’s basically the same jobs as always, I will be the stage manager, Magnus, you take care of the scenery, check with Lucretia to see how many different places you’ll have to create», «I’m on it», «Good, Merle, choreography and music, but please this time no number that requires 20 dancers, we don’t have access to that»</p><p>«Got it»</p><p>«Taako, Lup, I know you’re already actors but Taako I need you for the costumes and Lup I’ll need you on the lights and pyrotechnic effects». The twins nodded in agreement. «Barry, you already know your job. Lup, Taako, Barry, Lucretia will give you your scripts, you can start to learn your lines today, we’ll start the preparations tomorrow 10 AM, have a good day.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>